Computing equipment is prevalent in today's personal and business environments. Businesses and individuals rely on the security and integrity of their equipment to ensure continued productivity. However, computers and other types of electronic devices are vulnerable to theft and tampering. Beyond the device itself, there are typically various valuable peripherals attached to computers which are also vulnerable.
For computers and other equipment containing electronic data, the primary value in the device is often the value of the data itself, and not the hardware. Unsecured access to the input output ports of such devices provides an opportunity to remove or copy electronic data stored in the device. For example, Universal Serial Bus (USB) and other ports can be easily and quickly accessed to extract electronic information using disk on keys, flash drives and USB drives. Oftentimes there are no readily visible signs that such a theft or tampering has occurred.